If
by 24green.roses
Summary: Sometimes, spending time with a girl who doesn't find anything in the least bit awkward, only makes things worse. Ron x Luna fic-let
1. If She Didn't have the Scones

**If**

**Ron x Luna (do they have a couple name?) fic-let (7 chapters)**

**Setting: After Voldemort's down fall, but everyone came back to retake 7th year cause the teachers and parents wanted to properly prep the kids for life (aka erase the Cruciatis curse from their memory), or something of the sort. Hermione is with Draco, why? Because I like them together. (this does take place after Those Grey Eyes, if you want to put them in chronological order...but who would? It's not necessary to read them in order. :D)**

**POV: Ron's**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**xoxoxoxox-- Chapter 1: If She Didn't have the Scones --xoxoxoxox**

I sat in the Great Hall, wondering, since when did everyone decide to get attached? I looked to the right, and there was Harry sharing a mushy stare with Ginny. I pretended to gag, way too lovey-dovey for me. I turned the other way, only to see Lavender with her new boyfriend. It's not like _that_ was any better, so I looked straight ahead and saw Hermione with Draco. Since when did everyone decide to find their true love at seventeen? Just because Valentine's Day was around the corner doesn't mean everyone has to have a companion to snog. I mean, if I didn't have one, why should anyone else? I looked around to see some more mushy stuff and was grimacing greatly at every couple which I felt was mushy enough to hurl over. I felt something on his arm, I figured it was just some measly fly and absentmindedly swiped at it. I felt it again, and brushed it off, stupid fly. Suddenly something shoved me over, since when did flies get so much strength? "RON!"

I turned to see Harry was the one poking me, "What, Harry?" I asked irritated with my lack of attachment.

"Do you think, maybe, you have enough syrup for your pancakes?" What the bloody hell was Harry talking about?

Harry gestured with a head nod toward my plate. I looked down; oh. My plate was so submersed in syrup, it was on the verge of overflowing. I pulled my hand back from pouring any more, and gave a shrug of a smile, "Whoops." Harry nodded as if I had gone mad, and turned back to Ginny. I rolled my eyes and turned forward again, only to see a whiff of blond hair swish in front of me. I blinked to see Loony- I mean Luna, sitting in front of me. Where did she come from? It's as if she appears out of thin air. Her wand was sitting behind her ear as usual, but I never noticed the way some of her hair just kind of curled at the tips around her chin. I began to look at the way her lips curled in a smile in a way that was almost cute. I looked up to her eyes, she was looking at me questioningly. I blinked rapidly and cleared my throat, "What?" I croaked, did I just check out, Luna?

"I said," her voice began, "Do you really plan on eating all that syrup?"

I looked at my plate, how could I have been checking out Luna? I mean she was the school weirdo, if it wasn't too harsh to say, and besides I mean she is Luna, what the bloody hell. "No." I said absentmindedly.

"Oh, she began…" I droned her voice out as I found myself looking at her again, how her wand fit so perfectly behind her ear, how her eyelashes seemed be curled to almost a point of perfection, at the radish necklace she wore around her neck, how it was weird, but not that bad at all, "…Ron, are you listening?"

Merlin, I needed to seriously get out of here. "I have to go." I said hastily, getting out of the bench, I mumbled a goodbye of some sort to Harry, and made my way out of the hall.

Since when did I examine Luna as if she was a _girl_? A real girl, not just some wacko friend? I only got so far when I heard, "Wait, Ron!" What did the girl want? "Ron," she said stumbling closer to me. How was a bloke supposed to get his thoughts in order when his unorganized thoughts stood right in front of him? Merlin, my thoughts weren't even making sense anymore. "Where are you going?"

And for an instant, I saw her as a Ginny, following me around when we were little, saying the exact phrase Ginny always used to ask me. "Nowhere," I blurted out, not purposely, out of habit.

"Oh," she sad flashing a sad smile.

"You can come if you like," I found myself saying, to make her feel better. Wait, didn't I want her to leave me alone? I definitely needed to get away.

"Really?" she asked.

I sucked in a breath, about to reject her, but with it, I smelled something; it smelled like a scone. My stomach grumbled, I hadn't eaten, could I have gotten any stupider? It was silent but for my grumbling stomach. Luna giggled, "What?"

She pulled out a something from her cloak pocket, "Here, you can have them." She said handing me three scones wrapped with a napkin. She held them to me in the middle of her two hands, like an offering. "Oh no," I said shrugging them away, as if I didn't want them. They smelled amazing, "I couldn't." I said licking my lips at the smell of the scones.

"Really, take them, I'm not hungry."

"You sure?" I asked feigning as if I didn't really want them. She nodded, and I smiled and then eyed the scones, hungrily, "If you insist," I said hastily as I began to devour the first of the three down. Luna watched with a innocent smile, "You should really eat, if you are that hungry. I mean, it's not as if I or anyone else chased you out."

I paused from my chewing, and looked at her awkwardly, yes, she was the one that chased me out. Her with her hair, and her eyes, and the way she was unfazed by anything chased me out of the Great Hall. Even if she put it as a question, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she really knew why I left. I began to chew once again, and almost choked on my food. I coughed as the food got caught in my throat. I patted my chest, instantly regretting shoving the second scone in my mouth without swallowing the first one. Luna was looking at me as I coughed up my food for dear life, and soon she came and patted my back as I coughed up the last two scones onto the grass just outside the corridor. I cleared my throat, "Thanks."

She smiled, "You know you should really chew before you swallow."

"Thanks for the advice," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, then you won't get puke all over yourself." I looked at her oddly, firstly, how did she not catch the fact that I was being sarcastic? And secondly, what did I have on myself? "Here," she said, and pulled out a napkin that appeared from out of nowhere. She began to wipe something off my mouth and I realized, that I had puke from the scone I just backwashed all over me. I'm beginning to think this is one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. When Luna finished, she tossed the napkin into a nearby bin. I realized I was blushing. No girl had ever done that to me, but perhaps, my mum. I wondered if I could somehow come up with some witty comment to get rid of this awful silence that I have concocted since I failed to chew and swallow properly, until I realized she had said something, "…going?"

"What?" I asked, her words seemed to always escape me.

"Didn't you say you were going somewhere?" she asked in a slower tone, as if I was slow in the head. I didn't blame her, if I was her, I want to know why the person I was talking to was as slow as a brick.

"Uh, I was gonna kind of go, to the common room," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, then why'd you tell me I could go?"

"We can go to the lake, I guess," I just kept inviting her, didn't I.

"Okay," she said smiling. We began to walk toward the lake. She seemed to be bubbling with excitement that we were going to the lake, walking with an extra spring in her step. She leaned down suddenly and plucked a dandelion. She removed her wand, and replaced it with the dandelion. She hid her wand somewhere in her cloak. I was expecting her to ask me how she looked, like every other girl would have, but she didn't, and we kept walking. We reached the bank of the lake, and it seemed to be right in the middle of a dandelion field. She settled herself in the center of it. She began to make a chain of dandelions, I always used to see girl's make, except, they all stopped like five years ago. Luna was definitely different.

I realized I had one scone left, and took it out. I broke it in half, "Want some?" I asked.

She smiled and took it, "Thanks." I nodded and threw my half into my mouth, careful to actually chew and swallow properly.

I found myself sitting in a rather uncomfortable position, and realized I was sitting on a rock. I picked it up and began to think how some people could get rocks to skip in the water. I tried to mimic their _oh-so-smooth_ ways. To my utter embarrassment, it didn't even skip once. It just fell to the bottom with a huge, _plunk_. Brilliant, so smooth of me.

I stole a look at Luna who was biting her lip trying to hide a smile. I pretended to ignore it. She looked around her and picked up a rock. She threw it into the lake. It skipped three times. How, bloody, embarrassing. A girl can toss rocks better then me. I looked over to her, she had a dandelion chain complete, and she put it on her head as if it was a crown. It made her look quite cute. I mean, of course, the dandelions looked cute, not her. "You know how to really toss a rock?"

I turned to her, "What?"

"Make a rock, skip," she said as her gaze became distant. I gave a confused look, maybe I shouldn't have asked her to come along. "It's quite easy you know, its all in the wrist." I nodded though she didn't really make much sense, "My mum taught me, before her incident." It was quiet. I could have sworn I heard a threstral it was so bloody quiet. How am I supposed to respond to that? Just say something like, I'm sorry? No, it would sound fake. And it's not like I could say: do you miss her? 'Cause I can not really relate. So, there we sat in the quiet.

I leaned back to rest on my hands, only my hand touched hers. I pulled back right away, "Sorry," I mumbled wondering how many times someone's face could turn red before permanently staying that way. I let my hair fall over my eyes to hide the embarrassment.

"Oh its, fine," she said continuing to stare out in the distance once again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

***Gasp it's not a one-shot. I saw that about 90% of Ron x Luna fics are one-shots. I've never read a Ron x Luna fic though, cause I started writing this as someone asked me to, and I don't want to like "ruin the vibe" or whatever. So if I'm way off the target of what's supposed to be a Ron x Luna fic, I'm happy to listen, unless you're mean.**

**p.s. they need a couple name, Ron x Luna is way too long to type.**

**p.s.s. how do u even make the two work in a one-shot, i mean there wasn't even a kiss on the cheek in mine yet. I guess I should read one when I'm done with this, or if someone insists i should because mine is lame. **

**I like reviews, so, R&R**


	2. If I Could Rewind Time

**If**

**POV: Ron's**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 2: If I Could Rewind Time--xoxoxoxoxox**

I think I might die of embarrassment. There is no question if someone can die from it; I know you can, especially after what just happened. It all started at the lake:

_After the embarrassing rock tossing incident, as if that wasn't enough, we sat in silence for a while. But, somehow, that turned to cloud watching. _

"_Look, isn't that a lovely leprechaun?" Luna asked. _

_I looked at the cloud. I still don't see how she could have been serious, that thing looked more like a hippogriff then it did a leprechaun, "Are you sure you don't mean a lovely _hip-po-griff_?" I said sounding it out slowly. _

"_No, it's a leprechaun," she said firmly. _

"_My bad," I mumbled. _

"_Ooh, it's a cup of pudding!" she said pointing emphatically at a cloud. "I could go for some pudding," she said distractedly. _

_I looked at this "pudding" cloud, and my stomach rumbled. I glanced at my wrist watch, it had been at least an hour since we got here, and I was growing hungry. "I'm hungry." I remember saying. _

"_The Great Hall should be closed by now, you'll have to wait." _

"_The kitchens aren't closed," I said very matter-of-factly, my first smart statement of the day. _

"_You know where the kitchens are?" she asked, a hint of curiosity in her tone. _

"_Well, sure," I said in not the least bit of a bragging tone, because I, Ron Weasley, never brag. _

"_Aren't there house elves in the kitchens?"_

_"Um, yes?" I said not understanding, people didn't go to kitchens to look at house elves, they went to eat food. _

_"That's interesting, I like house elves," she said looking off into the forest. _

_I smiled and waited for her to ask if she wanted to go to the kitchens. At least I wasn't going to look like a complete idiot today. I looked off into the distance waiting. I looked at the trees, the grass; but she didn't ask. Why wasn't she asking? I waited for a few more seconds, silence. _

_My stomach grumbled; I remembered I was going to the kitchens for food, not for Luna. I gave in and asked slowly, "You want to go to the kitchens?" _

_"Oh, sure," she said as if she just considered it. At first I felt stupid, because I was waiting for her to offer an idea she didn't even have in mind. Then I remembered this is what I wanted to, to show I'm not a complete idiot. I smiled and stood. Luna gave a second glance over her shoulder. I looked over there too; there was nothing there. She turned to face me, and got up. _

_Apparently, I picked up a lady bug with me. "Ooh, a lady bug..."she said with a smile. She reached up and placed her hand onto my shoulder. I have no bloody idea what the hell I was thinking, but she just got that close to me. She was inches away from me, trying to get the lady bug, but I didn't hear a word of that; I just saw everything I saw earlier in the hall. The way her hair seemed to flow, the way her radishes seemed to compliment her skin, the way her eyes glittered with amusement and in that beautiful silvery color… _

_I had no conscious control of my movements at that moment; I was hardly aware of what I was thinking. Somehow, I thought it was logical to lean in to kiss her. But at the same bloody second, she moved just enough so that my leaning ended up to be falling, right onto the ground. _

_I fell on my face. I bloody missed her lips and was lying there in the grass. I wanted to lie there forever, hoping I'd have some permanent brain damage, and was incapable of moving for the rest of my life. _

_Of course, I didn't get such luck. "Ron?" she started poking at me. Maybe if I laid still enough, she'd go away. "Ron?" she called my name. I internally sighed. I was going to have to face her. I rolled over and sat up. "Ron you really shouldn't fall over like that, you could get hurt." Thank you Miss Obvious. I touched my head, but there was no damage. I closed my eyes. Yep, this is definitely the single most embarrassing moment of my life. _

I mean, come on. When was the last time you've heard of a bloke that leaned in to kiss a girl, only to end up with a mouthful of dirt instead; not in any romance novel I've heard of. And not only that, she didn't even realize what I was doing. There was no comfort or anything; no cheesy, let-me-make-it-better sort of banter. No, instead, I got a:

"_I mean, we have two feet for a reason." _

"_Thanks, Luna. You're just filled with all kinds of advice today, aren't you?" I grumbled, spitting the dirt inside my mouth out. _

"_What was that?" she asked, as if she just came back from the land of dreams._

"_Nothing," I said. "You know, I'm suddenly not that hungry." _

"_Alright, you should get some rest though, so you won't be falling all over the place."_

_I grinded my teeth in an effort to remain calm, as if I hadn't just gotten completely rejected by a girl I tried to snog. And to make it worse, she had no clue. "Thanks, Luna. I'll get right on that," I said falsely happy. She smiled as if she was glad she helped. As she turned away I made a face at her. How could someone be so clueless?_

And that is how it ended. Pathetically, with me stumbling back to the Gryffindor Tower, flopping onto my bed, staring at the ceiling, and re-running exactly what happened over and over again in my head. I don't know how I will face her again. I _fell_ when I tried to kiss a girl. I _fell;_ not a slight stumble, no. I full out fell on my bloody face. "GAH!" I groaned aloud as I continued to re-run the same moment in my head. Leaning, falling, leaning, falling. Like a bloody picture replaying, over and over and over again.

I heard a knock on the door. "What the bloody hell do you want?!" The door creaked open.

"It's me, mate. Bad day?" I turned away from the voice; I didn't feel like talking to Harry at this moment.

"Bad? It was horrible, absolutely the most embarrassing day of my entire life!"

Harry sat on his bed facing me. I rolled over to look at the ceiling again. "Girl problems?" Harry asked, as if he was the king of all things cool and girl related.

I raised my head an inch to give him a dirty look. "Since when did going out with my sister give you the right to be an all knowing prick when it comes to girls?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You _are_ in a bad mood."

I let my head fall back onto my pillow. "You have no idea."

"It couldn't have been that bad, mate."

"You don't even want to know."

"Maybe dinner will cheer you up?" I let out a sigh; maybe food _is_ what I need. Perhaps the lack of food was causing me to go all crazy. After all, I had tried to kiss Luna, only to fall flat on my face. I rolled out of bed, not bothering with my appearance; I would be a laughing stock either way. "You wanna talk-," Harry began.

I cut Harry off. "Let's go eat," I blurted, horrified at the thought of talking about the incident. Thankfully, he said no more.

Food was all I needed, because if I had food, what happened earlier today could disappear from my mind. Food causes brain lapses, right? I sat down at the table, my mouth watering at the sight of food. Oh yes, food was good.

I didn't get much alone time to eat though, as Luna came and sat right next to me. "Hi Ron," she said.

"Hi," I snuck a look to see if she was giggling or something at my brain lapse earlier.

"What's going on?" I snapped my gaze from Luna. I looked up to see Ginny, who had obviously found Harry, the two were holding hands.

I rolled my eyes at their hands linked together, and began to eat again. I soon felt eyes on me; I looked up. Harry was looking at me suspiciously.

What? I mouthed.

Harry made a gesture as if to ask me if I liked Luna.

I shook my head. I do not like Luna.

Harry smiled with this all knowing look. I rolled my eyes; let the bloke think what he wanted to.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**R&R**


	3. If the Nargles had Done It

**If **

**POV: Ron's **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Shout out to: HypedAndAddictedToFanFic for being awesome! :D Thx for the reviews :) **

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 3: If the Nargles Had Done It--xoxoxoxoxox**

Three…two…one…I sighed, the bell. It was like music to my ears. I had to hand it to Professor Binns, he could make probably make make the wildest and most dangerous beast fall asleep within a few hours of his droning. I looked down to pack my things, realizing I didn't have any things to pack. I hadn't bothered unpacking them in the first place. I waited for the only person who had things to pack up, Hermione. She was also the only person in class that actually bothered to pay attention. When she finished, I slung my bag over my shoulder and we began to walk outside. Suddenly I heard Hermione gasp. "Hey, Draco," she said, beaming. I looked up. Merlin, save me. I decided to go the long way around to not have to endure such torture.

I began to walk the other way to go down another corridor that paralleled this one when I saw that blond hair again. I noticed how she had different earrings on today, and that her uniform was very…I blinked. I mean, I meant that girl next to her, the good looking one. I take a look at the girl for the first time; she had no effect on me. My persuasions were failing.

I saw two boys bump Luna on the shoulder. She was too far away in her dreamy state to realize anything, and her books and parchments fell to the floor. To make matters worse, the two boys didn't even stop to help her. Instead, they snickered and walked away. I looked at them. Slytherins. I gave them a dirty look at them as they walked by, but they only challenged it with a look of their own.

I walked over and helped her pick up her things. She looked up to me, "Oh, hello Ronald," she said, looking around, as if she was wondering where she was. I just smiled and handed her the things she had dropped.

We stood, and I looked at her feet. They were free of shoes; she only wore socks. I looked outside, where there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. "Luna?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Aren't your feet cold?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

I cleared my throat. I was so thrown off by her lack of answer to the underlying question. So, I asked her in a slow tone, "Why don't you wear shoes then?"

"I don't have them," she said, looking at me as if _I_ had gone mad, when _she_ was the one that had gone mad.

"Where are they?" I felt like I was talking to a tot.

Luna's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she proceeded to stand on the tips of her toes to whisper in my ear, "The nargles." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, not as a result of her words, but as a result of her close proximity. I tried to relax myself.

"The _narg_-les?" She nodded with a smiled, happy I understood. "What are _nargles_?"

She sighed and began to walk. I had to speed up a few steps to catch up to her. She was looking off into the distance with a dreamy look, but when I looked over to where she was looking, there was nothing there. "They're known for mischief; very illusive, those nargles. You should read the Quibbler to find out more." Oh, yes, because I always carry an issue of the Quibbler in my back pocket. I raised a brow at her but she didn't elaborate. "So, where are you headed?"

"Potions."

She nodded. "Herbology." I nodded and it grew quiet. I looked down at the floor, once again noticing her feet. I had a strong feeling that it wasn't a "nargle" that stole her shoes. I didn't like that at all. I cringed slightly after just _looking_ at her cold feet. She stopped at the end of the corridor leading to outside, to the Herbology classrooms. "Well, I guess this is my stop," she said without a care in the world. How was she going to cross the snow without shoes? I looked around as if I could see them sitting somewhere. "Can you hold this?" she asked me, holding out her books.

"Er, sure." I said. "But, why?"

She looked down at her feet and took her socks off as if it was something a normal person would do. I looked around as she did this. Is this what normal girls did? She slipped her socks in her pocket, and felt for her wand behind her ear. Finding it there she smiled and held out her hands for her books. "So they don't get wet," she explained, pointing to the pocket she just put her socks in. I didn't readily give her the books back; it meant giving her the okay to cross the snow, now barefoot. There must be a better way than this. "I don't think you should do that, Luna," I said, eying the cold snow and shivering, despite my thick coat.

"It's alright, it's just snow." More like frozen ice.

I still hesitated, but she took the books from me and without another thought took a step onto the snow. I cringed at the crunch her bare feet made in the snow. "Wait!" I found myself shouting.

She stopped and turned. I ran out to her. "Here, take my coat," I said, taking off my coat and placing it around her; it dwarfed her significantly.

"Thanks, Ron," she said with a smile. I offered her a lopsided grin.

"Er, no problem." I felt my ears grow hot.

She smiled and tracked away, and it wasn't until the cold wind blew her out of sight that I realized _I_ was cold now. I hurried back under the shelter of the corridor and began to walk to Potions, cursing my luck as I realized it was always cold in the dungeons.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**R&R**


	4. If She's Always Known

**If **

**POV: Ron's **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 4: If She's Always Known--xoxoxoxox**

I was in the common room, scribbling the notes that Hermione had already taken for our Charms exam tomorrow. I had taken them without her permission, so I was scribbling rather hurriedly as she might come back soon, "Ron." It was Harry.

I didn't look up, just kept scribbling. "What? Kind of busy."

"We're going to Hogsmeade. Wanna come?" I forgot, there was a Hogsmeade visit today.

"Uh, I don't know," I said, still copying down the Charms notes.

"Well, everyone's going," I rolled my eyes. "Everyone" was attached. Which meant going would be spending hours on end with bloody couples that I will puke over before I could actually make decent conversation with. Not interested. Harry obviously understood my silence. "Not everyone has a date Ron," he said hurriedly. "I mean, Neville's going." Ooh, now I'm just dying to go. I droned out a bunch of names, only catching a few. "Ernie...Hannah...oh, and Luna." I looked up from my notes.

"Luna's gonna be there?" I asked, eyeing him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah," Harry said eying me, most likely at my sudden interest, "Does that mean anything?" Hmm, Luna was going. I mean it couldn't be that bad to go. I wonder if the "nargles" gave her back her shoes. I shivered at the thought of her tracking up to Hogsmeade barefoot.

"Maybe I could spare a few minutes...," I said, cleaning up. I had to make sure she wasn't going to go barefoot in this weather. I looked outside; all I saw was frost on the windows. I hurriedly went to throw my things on my bed and grabbed a coat, pulling on two, just in case. I felt my face grow hotter at the thought of my coat on Luna the other day and immediately thought of other thoughts, like conjuring up some snow shoes for Luna.

I ran downstairs, but slowed my pace when I saw Harry sitting on the couch as if he had all the time in the world. "Let's go," I said calmly making sure he wouldn't think I was too anxious to go, cause then he'd get all "You fancy Luna" on me. He's been doing that a lot lately. But honestly, why the bloody hell are we not out of here yet? If I wanted to make sure Luna was properly prepped for the snow, we had to leave within this century.

"We have to wait for Hermione and Ginny," Harry said, eyeing me weirdly.

"Oh, yeah," I said pretending that it was a stupid mistake on my part to think of leaving before they showed up. I sat myself down on the couch, trying to pass off as patient, seeing Harry was. My eyes constantly wandered toward the door. Luna ticking in my head, I was surely overreacting. Someone was bound to make sure she had proper shoes. Who was that harsh? I felt a pang of guilt, remembering that I had let her walk barefoot to Herbology the other day.

******

Everyone finally arrived, and I was told that we were going to meet the others _at_ Hogsmeade. I was furious at the fact that no one told me this. How was I supposed to know if Luna had proper equipment for the snow now? I had no choice, I began to hike...

******

Let me tell you something. Herbology is the most damn boring subject in the world. I gave Neville a wary glance next to me. You'd think the cold snow and the fact that we were hiking in it would shut him up, but no, the bloke just went on and on about Herbology. It doesn't end. I stopped listening before we even got out of the castle. I guess I can't blame him. Everyone else is sharing mushy glances, but honestly, I don't give a damn about Herbology. I let out a huff and saw my breath in the cold air.

As we hiked to Hogsmeade, I couldn't help but walk just a bit faster then the others. And due to me walking faster than the others, so was Neville, so he wouldn't be alone with the couples. The others had given up on keeping my pace long ago, everyone except Neville. I knew I should actually try to be nice to Neville, but I was still thinking about Luna. The image of her walking in the snow continued playing in my head over and over again, keeping me moving forward. I finally stopped as Hogsmeade came into sight.

I hurriedly went in search for Luna and the rest of them. I began walking down the different streets, Neville trying to keep up. What was he even talking about? I listened in for the first time since we left Hogwart's grounds. "And you know they're discovering new properties for knotgrass…" I gave him a weird look. First of all who would care enough to _know_ the properties of knotgrass? And who would know that they are discovering _new_ properties? I shook my head, Neville, I suppose. I looked to the right. I saw that same blond hair. Luna, I smiled in realization.

They were standing outside the Three Broomsticks. I walked up and planted myself in front of Luna while Neville began to talk to the others. Luna was standing alone, looking off at the icicles dangling from the building. I examined her from head to toe. I let out a sigh of relief to see that she had shoes, _snow_ shoes nonetheless. She was wearing a pink beanie with matching pink gloves. She turned to me. "Oh, hello Ronald," her custom greeting, as if I had appeared from out of nowhere.

"You got your shoes back," I said, gesturing with a head nod.

She clicked her heels together, "Well, they're not really mine." Whose are they, then? "They belong to a friend in my dorm. She said it was too cold to go to Hogsmeade today, so she let me borrow them." I cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the shoes with a dreamy look. I nodded, not understandingly.

"Finally!" Ernie exclaimed. I looked around to find that everyone had arrived.

"We're here," Hermione announced. Thanks for the news flash. I hadn't seen you there, Hermione.

Something hit my cheek. I felt something wet and realized it was lightly snowing. I looked to Luna, who was trying to catch the snowflakes on the tip of one finger, I think. I mean the idea was absurd. "Luna, what are you doing?"

She didn't look at me, but focused on the snowflakes. "Hmm, catching snowflakes."

"Why…?" I caught the fact she was catching them. I watched as one landed on her finger, the first one to do so. She looked at melting snowflake, smiling. She just took her glove off and began to try and catch more. She never answered my question, though. I turned to see that the others had left. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked more to myself then to Luna.

"They left," she said, watching the snowflakes fall.

"Really? How observant." I turned to find those ditchers.

She stopped with her snowflake _activities _and turned to me,"Yes, they think we need to spend some quality time together."

"What?!" I took in a breath and calmed down to ask, "Why?"

"I don't know." It grew quiet as she continued snowflake catching. I looked around to find them, I'd bet a few galleons they were hiding behind the corner laughing at me, "...Honeydukes."

What had she said? "Huh?"

"I haven't been to Honeydukes in a while, I heard they have some new candies," I waited for her to gesture that we go, but she just continued with her snowflake catching.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her eyeing the snowflake inches from her fingertips.

She caught it, "Oh," she giggled, "I hadn't thought of that, brilliant idea Ronald."

I gave her a weird glance, "Uh, thanks?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

Luna didn't answer though as she began walking off dreamily, lost in another realm, "Aren't you coming?" she asked a few feet away.

"Oh, sure."

We reached Honeydukes finally, and I watched as Luna went off to explore the different brands and new items, like a little kid. She stopped and looked at one candy, while I stopped to look at her eyes. They glowed in excitement, the silvery tinge making them so mysterious, while at the same time holding a sort of spark.

I blinked and ducked my head. What the bloody hell am I doing? I do not like Luna. I do not. I looked away from her; I needed to get out of here. It's like every time we're together she gets me under this spell of hers. I looked to see a few girls relatively close to where we were standing. They were good looking, though nothing made me want to watch them as I usually would have done. Then suddenly, they eyed Luna, giving her a dirty look. They walked to the other side of the store, laughing and doing impressions of her. I felt my chest swell at the thought of how people make fun of her, how people called her Loony, how _I_ called her Loony, how people stole her things. I clenched my fist and stared at them warningly.

"I think I'll buy these." I looked at Luna, who turned to see me glaring at the girls. "What are you looking at?" she said turning around completely, as if I had seen a "nargle" or something.

"Nothing," I said looking down.

"Are they making fun of you Ron?"

Me? Okay, I don't know what she was hearing, but I am pretty sure that it was her they were making fun of. I opened my mouth to tell her, but the way she was smiling, and they way she looked so innocent about it all, I couldn't say it, "Yeah," I said looking down at the floor.

"It's okay," she said resting a hand on my should to make me feel better. "I don't know if you know this, but some people call me Loony."

"Really?" I asked, trying to seem surprised.

She nodded, "But I don't let it get to me," it was awkward for a second, until Luna said, "Come on, I 'm done shopping." She walked toward the counter. I followed slowly. She stood in line to pay. I watched from next to her. If she knew everyone made fun of her, how must it feel? I kind of know from Harry and everything, but people sometimes had the decency to have some respect for Harry. They didnt openly make fun of him, since he _did_ get rid of Voldemort when he was just a child. But with Luna, they didn't have any respect. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

**xoxoxoxox**


	5. If I Live My Life with Regrets

**If**

**POV: Ron's**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**xoxoxox--Chapter 5: If I Live My Life with Regrets--xoxoxoxox**

After meeting up with those ditchers at the Three Broomsticks, we headed back to the grounds. We eventually walked past the lake, all of us laughing at how _lame_ Dean's joke was, not at the joke itself. Then we saw the lake. "Woah, look guys, it's all frozen."

I turned. Bloody hell, the lake was completely frozen over like a huge giant icicle. "Let's go iceskating." Hannah suggested.

Me? On skates? I can definitely see myself with skates, looking as smooth as a gorilla would on ice skates. Then Luna came into the picture. For some reason, I had a feeling she and ice skates would work just fine. I shook my head as the image became her skating circles around me, me trying to stand upright. "Eh."

No one heard my eh, they were busy chatting excitedly.

"I want to skate!"

"It's so beautiful."

"I haven't ice skated in ages."

"It's perfect weather too."

I swallowed; I had a bad feeling about this.

*****

Do not ask me how the hell I got here. I just did. I was pulling on my bloody ice skates; why were the damn strings so long to tie up? Someone skidded to a stop in front of me. I looked up. "Need some help, Ron?"

I scoffed. "Of course not, Luna. Don't you think that I can handle this?" she shrugged and skated away. "No, wait," I called after her, but she didn't turn back around. How on earth do these things work?!

I finally got them on. The things were so alike that I realized I had the wrong one on the wrong foot; I had to switch them back around. After about five minutes of that I was ready to stand up. Someone skated up to me, as I was attempting to get my bum off the snow. It was Luna. Again. She offered me a hand, and I took it.

I tried to move forward but I lost my balance. I began wobbling and shaking my knees uncontrollably. I felt like a monkey. Then, to my utter embarrassment, one of my feet lifted from the ice. There was no turning back now; the next second, I was discovering how hard frozen ice was. Ouch.

Luna bent down to see me, her perfect, professional ice skating self 100% bloody balanced. "I don't think you've done this before." She stood straight and began to twirl the radish earring in her ear. "The object is to stay balanced," she said dreamily.

"Thanks, Luna. And here I thought I was _supposed_ to fall down."

She smiled and skated away. She began to skate around the lake, she was so perfect at it that she skated circles around other people.

I gave a smile at the ease she skated with. When she began to skate back to me, I looked away from her. "I see you found your balance."

I looked to Luna. "Huh?" She smiled; as I looked down I saw I wasn't shaking anymore, "oh."

"Try moving forward, all you have to do is stay balanced," she said as if it was the easiest thing to do, she skated a circle around me to prove her point.

"Okay," I said, scratching the back of my head. I put a foot forward in attempt to move. Let me tell you, balanced standing still, and balanced moving are completely different stories. I began to lose my balance once again. I already knew it was coming; in one second, the ice and I were having a little more bonding time. Luna laughed, all out, holding her stomach. I blushed. "It's not that funny," I said, looking away.

She didn't stop laughing though, nor did she offer assistance in helping me get up. She actually began to skate circles around me, again. I gritted my teeth and began to stand back up.

*****

I guess ice skating isn't that bad. I mean you just stay balanced, it's not that hard really.

*****

Not long after I found the Ice Skating King in me, the others commissioned the two of us to go the kitchens and grab some food from the elves. Luna was bubbling about it, so I couldn't refuse her. Because, of course, that is ungentlemanly; not because I want to be with her alone. So we took our skates off and began to trudge to the kitchens. "I just love the house elves; they're so nice."

"Uh, sure," I said, I honestly care about them. They had caused the most embarrassing moment of my life. Stupid bloody house elves.

"I wonder what they'll give us," she said dreamily.

"Food?" I questioned sarcastically. I got no response.

We finally got there and received so much food that we wanted to give some back, though they wouldn't take any. So I, the courageous, thoughtful one, saved the day by eating some of it; I mean, I helped us out there.

We got back to the lake, and everyone attacked the food. I just put it down and got out of there, almost tripping over someone's leg during the process. I didn't get an apology.

I plopped down at the bank of the frozen lake, looking out in the distance. I heard a dramatic sigh as someone sat next to me. I already knew who it was. "Weasley and Lovegood. I bet that's music to your ears."

"What?" I asked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes carelessly. "So, you're going after Loony now. _Never_ thought that would happen."

"What are you talking about?" I said scooting away from him.

"I saw you skating with her, I saw you take her off the ice, I saw you walk her to the kitchens. Alone. I'm neither stupid nor blind." I tried to ignore him; I didn't need to prove myself to him. It was silent for a second before he asked, "So you don't disagree?"

"Why are you bothering me with this anyway?" I said, ignoring his last statement.

"Well, you are Hermione's best friend. Shouldn't we call a truce of some sort?"

"Malfoy, you do realize we were enemies for, oh, I don't know, the past seven years?'

"Weasley, we're older now. Surely you're mature enough to move past that?"

"It's not that easy to forgive a snake for hunting me half my life."

"Oh, please, don't play the innocent card on me."

"I can, and I will."

"Fine, forget the friends bit, just listen. I was in love with Hermione for over a few months before I had the guts to admit it. I was living through hell during that time; just take my advice, don't hold back, no matter who it is. Don't live your life with regrets."

I rolled my eyes. What the bloody hell did I have to regret? I mean he dates Hermione and suddenly he is the next proverb of the century? Please, I get enough of that from school.

There was no more time to talk with the git as Hermione had came and plopped herself in his lap, and for my health, I had to get the hell out of there.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. If Malfoy was Right

**If**

**POV: Ron's **

**A/N: Everyone in the Great Hall saw Voldemort die. **

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 6: If Malfoy was Right--xoxoxoxox**

It was Saturday. It was like a breath of fresh air from all the NEWTs I needed to be studying for. I needed to breath, I needed to relax, I needed time to not just bloody think about how much mandrake juice is needed for a potion. Honestly, they make it sound as if I'll end up in the gutter I don't memorize these things. No, if anything, I will sign autographs or something under the title Harry Potter's Best Friend. That way, I will be set for life.

I almost tripped. What the bloody… "Sorry, sorry," the first year boy said. I raised an eyebrow at the bloke who just stumbled out of a broom closet. The next second, another came rushing out and hit me as well. I don't mean to be jumping to conclusions or anything, but were those two just in the broom closet _together_? Alone? A little suspicious...

"Sorry," they snickered. They ran off before I could ask them if they dropped the bag. I looked at the bag, not a typical bloke bag. It was pink, with frilly edges and rainbows, but you know, who am I to judge? They _were_ just together in the closet. I thought for a second; I glanced at the bag again. Have I seen it before?

I must look like an idiot standing at the door of a closet, thinking, looking at a bag that I won't pick up. But I just couldn't figure out where I had seen it.

Then it hit me. "Luna." That was Luna's bag, I would swear on it. I turned to catch those no good losers who had taken her stuff; I remember her telling me people always took her stuff. I cringed at the thought of her snow shoes again. I took a breath and bent down to gather anything I thought was Luna's in the closet. It wasn't very hard; anything not caked in dust was pretty much considered Luna's. I gathered it up and went to go find Harry; he knew where the Ravenclaw common room was.

*********

I finally arrived at the "knobless" door Harry told me about, and found the talking door knocker. "Hi." I said with a half smile. Who the bloody hell thought of the idea of a talking knocker? Honestly, imagine not being a Ravenclaw and passing by to see people talking to a door. "Is Luna-,"

"Which creature's bite gives bad luck for up to a week?"

"Um," what? "I was just wondering if Luna was there..."

"Which creature's bite gives bad luck for up to a week?" The knocker said slower, as if I was slow in the head.

"I don't know," I said even slower. "I don't want to go in, I just want to know if Luna is inside."

"Which creature's bite gives bad luck for up to a week?" I groaned in frustration; it obviously did not understand or care. I looked around for a doorknob, just in case someone had missed it in the past thousand years. I found nothing, but wasn't really expecting much anyway. "Do you know the answer?" it asked me.

"No," I repeated.

"Just have to wait then." It started to hum the question over and over again. Stupid talking doorknob, if only I knew a spell to just take the thing out…

*......*......*......*

The thing wouldn't shut up. It just went on and on and on about the stupid bad luck. I finally had enough. I got up from the floor of the door and turned to the knocker. "What would it take for me to shut you up? I don't know the answer, you don't have to repeat the bloody question. I said I don't know, so SHUT-,"

The door swung open to reveal Luna. "Oh, hello Ron." I looked her over; her hair was tied back today, she had a bag slung over one shoulder, her eyes dancing with excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"To find you," I mumbled.

"Oh," she began. "Why?"

"Because, I found your stuff." I said gesturing to the pile of her things at my feet.

She gasped, as her eyes widened. "Did you happen to see a nargle?" she asked not looking away from the pile of stuff.

"No…" I said. I couldn't build the courage to tell her that it wasn't a nargle that took her things.

"Oh, let me put these away. I'm going down to the Forbidden Forest, want to come?"

"The Forbidden Forest is off limits."

"Not the area I'm going," she said dismissively.

"Sure," I said, half questioningly.

She smiled. I think she took my "sure the forest is not off limits" as a "sure, I will come with you." "Okay, let me just put my things away." And for some reason, when she left to go back into the common room, I didn't try to sneak away.

*********

I guess it wasn't really the forest, just the edge of it that neighbored Hagrid's cabin. When he saw us he gave us a wave, but Luna kept walking, and I ended up following her. We finally stopped. "Be quiet," she demanded suddenly.

"I'm not even talking," I whispered, she didn't reply.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw the strangest creature in the world. It had eyes as white as a ghost, and yet it's skin was pitch black. I felt like I had reached hell; it was some kind of winged horse. Just looking at the thing gave me chills. I didn't hear anything, but it looked like it snorted at me, almost warningly. I didn't need to be told twice. I backed away slowly, hoping that it didn't see me yet. My eyes widened as it looked right at me. I backed away even slower, but more deliberately. Luna however went toward it. "Luna," I said in a harsh whisper. "What the bloody hell are you doing? What is that thing?"

Luna looked at me. "That's a _squirrel_, Ron." What? I looked down to see a squirrel cowering away from the thing as I was.

I swallowed. "Not that. I'm talking about the huge giant horse thing!" I said pointing a shaking finger at it.

"It's just a threstral Ron; it won't hurt you."

"Oh, I'm confident now." I said, backing away. I paused as Luna took a step closer. "Luna, back _away_ from the thing." She only proceeded to stick a hand in her bag and pull out some meat. She tossed it to the creature.

"It only wants the food."

"Oh, so you're drawing it towards us?" I demanded harshly.

"Oh shut it Ron, it's not going to hurt you." At that moment, the threstral reared on its hind legs, clawing and screaming silently.

"LUNA!" I shouted.

I felt like my legs couldn't move forward, like I was under a spell. I couldn't get to Luna in time. I felt like I was being pushed backward, though no force held me. I couldn't move fast enough. The next second, the creature came crashing down. I pulled my wand out. I let some spell out, it didn't matter what; it fled. I came to my knees at Luna's side. "Luna?" I asked.

***

My mind whirled with thoughts and memories, though my only goal was to get Luna to the hospital wing. She was bleeding, that much I could tell. Memories played in my head; Luna smiling, Luna laughing at me when we were ice skating, Luna in Honeydukes, Luna looking off dreamily while skipping rocks. My mind thought of the many times we touched, and how many times I denied liking her. I shouldn't have. There might be no time left. My regrets, my thoughts fueled me to run faster. I _had_ to get Luna to Madame Pomfrey, I would.

Half way to the hospital wing, Malfoy's words came back to me, "...Don't live your life with regrets..." Oh, did I hate that git even more. Though, his words pushed me to run up the stairs even faster.

*****

I felt empty. I didn't know why, but Luna, lying there on the cot, with her eyes closed shut; without the glow of her eyes, or her smile, or her radish earrings, made _me_ feel empty.

I heard Madame Pomfrey say things, things to reassure me. Luna wasn't that hurt, it was just minor, she was just sleeping, it wasn't a coma or anything. It didn't reassure me. If Luna was sleeping for this long now, she couldn't be fine. I heard someone say her father was coming. I didn't hear much after that; I was trying to push back the guilt. If only I had the courage to have gone up to the threstral, I might have been able to push her out of the way. If only I had pulled my wand out faster, or if I hadn't distracted Luna when she was giving the threstral food, maybe she'd be okay. If... if... if... It swarmed my head. I _hated_ the word if.

**xoxoxoxox**

**I hope the weirdness of my A/N at the beginning makes sense now. **

**Pls don't be all 'Ron can't see threstrals'. I think the entire Hogwarts population except the Slytherins can see Threstrals now, anyone else think of that? lol... i think my logic makes sense, and i have other proof, my Harry Potter enthusiast (*cough addicted cough) friend didn't say anything when she read this chapter...I trust her when it comes to these matters. :D **


	7. If I Miss the Second She Awakes

**If**

**POV: Ron's **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 7: If I Miss the Second She Awakes--xoxoxoxox**

It's late. How late, I don't know. I haven't left Luna, except to relieve myself. I wish she'd just wake up. I mean, if she was fine like Madame Pomfrey kept saying, why wouldn't she wake up? I didn't get it. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry, that I should have protected her. I wanted to tell her that I did like her, that I wanted to be with her, that I didn't want it to be too late for us, that I regretted not asking her out all those times, and now, I wasn't exactly sure if I could.

Harry and the others came by earlier. They came by and talked to me, asked me what happened. Many brought flowers and gifts; as if they'd help, as if she'd wake to eat her pumpkin pasties. They were all so bloody curious though, not being quiet. The only one that was silent was Malfoy. I don't exactly remember what I told them, but they soon left. I continued to keep my watch over Luna. Waiting for the second she awakes. I needed to be there during that second. I needed to tell her.

After a while, I felt something for the first time. I felt tired. But I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to not be there when she woke up. I owed it to her to be there; I owed her so much. I didn't want this to be one more thing. But my eyelids wouldn't open, and I found myself asleep.

*****

When I woke up it was around noon. I cursed myself silently for falling asleep, but I couldn't do anything now. I looked over at Luna. She was still the same. Her face still emotionless; she seemed so cold. But her hand, it wasn't cold, it was interlaced with mine. "Luna?" I whispered.

"She woke up." I turned, not letting go of Luna's hand. Madame Pompfrey continued, "She woke up early this morning, her head bothering her, so I sent her back to sleep. She's fine, Mr. Weasley." I took in a breath; she was fine, Luna was fine. I turned back to her. I wasn't sure; I wanted to see it with my own eyes. I wouldn't believe it until then. My stomach grumbled. "Go eat, she's fine." I shook my head, how could I know she was fine unless I knew for sure. I wasn't hungry anyway. And to my luck, Madame Pompfrey's footsteps disappeared into her office.

I ran my thumb over her hand. "Luna," I said quietly. "I'm sorry; this is all my fault. I shouldn't have been such an idiot. I shouldn't have let that threstral attack you, no matter what costs; it's all my fault." There was no response, though. It's not like I was expecting one.

I tried to pull free from her hand; the guilt was eating at me. For the first time I realized maybe I wasn't the one to be waiting for her; it _was_ my fault. But her grip was firm. I did a double take. Luna wouldn't let me go. I waited. "Luna?" I asked. There was a gentle squeeze on my hand, but she didn't wake. I sat back down, and let out a half smile. She had heard me, and hopefully this meant she wanted me to stay.

*****

I looked out the window; it had been a few hours. I felt like Luna was here. I had eaten, some. Not much, but I had eaten. I took a sip of water. I suddenly realized I needed to go to the bathroom. I tried to ignore it; I didn't want to let go of Luna. I wanted to stay where I was, but I had to go. The more I thought of it, the more I bloody needed it. It was a warm day; water ran down the side of the glass of water that I had just drank from. I had to go. I slowly pulled my hand away, feeling empty without it. Luna's hand closed on itself. I knew it wasn't possible, but I felt like she was frowning in her sleep. I shook my head; this was all in my head. I turned to come back as soon as possible. I was at the door. "Ron?"

I paused; I shook my head, I must be hearing things. "Ron?" it was louder this time. I turned. "Where are you going?" I blinked, Luna was awake.

I rushed back to Luna. "You're awake," I said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded, but she didn't say anything, and as I had wanted to say so many things, they all failed to come out of my mouth. "Hi," I said finally.

"Hi."

"You scared me there," I whispered.

Luna smiled. "I was scared, too."

I smiled. Luna was okay; seeing her like this brought my hopes up. Emotions suddenly rushed into me. I suddenly felt the bags under my eyes, the empty pit in my stomach, and how I must look as horrible as something out of a horror novel. "I'm sorry," It was all I could say.

"It's okay, it's my fault too." Suddenly Luna's eyes turned shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You look _terrible_."

"Thanks, Luna." I said sarcastically. "You should see yourself." She smiled. With these stupid emotions running back to me since she woke up, needing to go to the bathroom was the number one emotion picking at me, "I need to go," I said standing, Merlin, what did I drink?

Luna grabbed my hand. "Where? don't go."

"I'm just going to the loo, don't worry."

Luna smiled. "Oh, I thought you were _really_ leaving."

I didn't like how her face turned sad, as if she was thinking about me leaving. I couldn't even imagine living without her. When I tried to imagine it, all I saw was blackness, nothingness. I shook my head and smiled, seeing Luna in a new light. For the first time I saw how much I really love her. I leaned over her cot, and kissed her forehead. "Never."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Last chapter should be up very shortly, its just a short Epilogue, no one will die in it, I _hate_ it when people do that. I just felt it needed its own chapter. :D **

**P.S. Yuli, I can't help but laugh when I re-read the word loo. :D**


	8. If a CrumpleHorned Snorkack Existed

**If**

**POV: Ron's **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**xoxoxoxox--Epilogue: If a Crumple-Horned Snorkack Existed--xoxoxoxoxox**

I guess you could say that it all worked out. I guess. I don't know, ask Hermione if you want a full blown explanation or whatever. Or maybe Draco; stupid git was right all along, I can give you that. I guess he isn't all that bad, I guess. Basically, Luna wasn't bed-ridden for life or anything; she fully recovered. Her father came, and after looking me over for what seemed like a century, smiled and shook my hand. Luna was out of the hospital wing about a week later. There was no permanent damage, though I have been very sure to keep her away from the threstrals, no matter how much she insists that nothing will happen. I'm not letting that happen to her again, I will not go through hell again if I can avoid it.

The funny thing is that now, I'm one of those incredibly hated mushy couples. I hold Luna's hand whenever I'm with her. I sit next to her. I snog her. I'm the one that people hurl over, the person that people tell to cut it out. And it's okay.

****

NEWTs were coming up soon, and Luna and I spent a lot of time studying outside.

"No, Luna, I am not studying. I need a break; NEWTs are not my life."

"What are you talking about? NEWTs are _everything_," I smiled and told her my plan on autographs and being Harry Potter's best friend. She laughed. "Ron, that's as likely to succeed at earning money as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack is going to reveal itself on its own." She let out a carefree laugh, laughing at her own joke. I rolled my eyes, but ended up laughing with her, just because she was.

She calmed down and soon demanded that I'd concentrate. "So, what is the purpose of…" I watched as Luna's lips read off the question I no longer cared about. I silenced her with my own lips, and to my surprise, she put the book down. I broke off the kiss for a second as I thought I saw something in the distance. A wingless creature with a sort of squashed horn, that seemed so familiar to me. It reminded me of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, like the ones in the Quibbler. "What is it?" Luna asked turning to see what I was looking at.

I looked to Luna. "I thought I saw…" I stopped talking as when I looked back, it disappeared. It was nowhere in sight. I looked around; there was nothing there anymore. It was like, I imagined it.

"Saw what?" Luna asked.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "I must be seeing things." Luna shrugged and picked the book back up. I looked to Luna, with not just love anymore, but awe.

Looks like she was right all along.

**********

_Ron never did notice a creature hiding illusively behind a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He didn't see as it watched Luna and him for another second, and then turned to run back into the forest. Of course Ron didn't, because the creature didn't want him to._

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I hope you don't mind my convenient relocation of the snorkacks. Just pretend that it traveled from Sweden to Britain or they never lived in Sweden. :D**

**Hmm, its all over, I guess I can go read a Ron x Luna fic now. And yes, I'd like to thank amwick for giving me the official Ron x Luna couple name: HMS Red Moon. But I do prefer the other type of couple names, the squashing of the two names together. Like Rona, Lon, Runa, Lona, ooh how bout just Run. lol...*sigh, comes back to this world, forgive my rambling on, i shall go. **

_*****Dedicated to my friend who didn't like my mistreating of Ron in Those Grey Eyes. She thought that my saying I didn't care about Ron was mean. Well, I guess this has helped me to appreciate him a little more. A little... Draco is still better :P **_

_**I hope you forgive me now Yami. This was ALL for u :D **_

_**- (insert my pen name, as the document manager won't let me) :D**_


End file.
